


Through My Youth, I Was Only Serious About You

by TyrantKingToru



Category: AKB48, AKB48 & Related Fandoms, Majisuka Gakuen
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:51:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9305075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrantKingToru/pseuds/TyrantKingToru
Summary: Collection of MajiGaku One-Shots





	1. What I like About You

The soft vibration of her phone, brought the snoozing girl back into the real world. The early morning’s light temporarily blinding her, as she reached towards her bedside table, searching for her phone.

Feeling it under her hand, she tugged it and brought it to her face, hitting the power button, she saw a message on the front screen.

**Hair.**

Just a single word from her quiet girlfriend. Dodobasu frowned a bit confused at the message, but upon looking at the time, she found herself unable to respond, else she would be late for school. Jumping out of bed, she made a dash for the bathroom, leaving her phone on the bed, message unanswered.

Last thing she needed was to be late today, she didn’t want to be the one sent shopping this week.

Finally after a few minutes in the bathroom, she left the room, grabbed her things for school, and sprinted off. When school grounds was nearby, she slowed down, not wanting to look to eager for school.

Passing an ally, a hand reached out for her own, and she was tugged into it. Dodobasu tensed for a moment, until she felt herself being hugged. “Did you get my message?” 

Turning around, she faced one of the Heavenly Queens, the most quiet of them all, and the owner of this morning’s message. Yoga. The tall beauty reached out, and tucked a hair behind the younger girl’s ear, smiling fondly at the blush on her face.

“Why only one word?” She finally questioned back, after fighting down her blush. Yoga’s intense gaze always made her heart flutter, especially combo’d with innocent touches.

“I felt like texting you something I like about you. The way you brush your hair behind your ear is unbearably cute.” Yoga confessed, before pressing a kiss to the younger girl’s head. “We should get to school. I’m going ahead first.”

Yoga left Dodobasu shocked in the ally.

 

* * *

 

Recovering from this morning took the younger girl a lot longer than she thought, but with her Team pestering her for why she was blushing and smiling most of this morning, she figured she would try to avoid thinking about it.

Which didn’t last long, as she felt her phone vibrate again, and without a thought she took it out, and looked at the message.

**Smile**

Dodobasu felt her heart speed up, before looking around. Just outside the room, she saw a familiar shade of purple pass by her class room. Making up an excuse, she chased after the figure.

Another faint smile made it’s way to her face, as she was lead to an abandoned room, looking around for any peering eyes, she deemed it safe before slipping inside.

The back of Yoga was the first thing she saw, and she slowly approached her again. Her face lighting up, as she got closer. “My smile?” She asked, before continuing. “What’s to like about my smile? It’s weird.”

Yoga chuckled as she turned around. “It’s a cute smile. You say you don’t like your smile, but I’ll love it for you.” She countered, dodging a punch, and instead captured the fist with her hand.

“You’re being so cheesy today.”

“But you like it right?”

Dodobusu simply huffed, before walking away. She just missed the wide grin on Yoga’s face, as she watched her go. She had just one more card up her sleeve before the end of the day. But she’ll wait until the end of the day.

 

* * *

 

After avoiding her Team mates questioning where she went during lunch, the rest of the day dragged on, and Dodobasu felt herself growing tired. She just wanted to go home, and go to sleep.

When the bell indicating school was over, she declined the invitation to go out with her friends. Grabbing her things, she began her walk home. The afternoon sky was already changing colors, and the air began to get colder.

Her phone vibrated for the third time today, and for the third time she pulled it out, expecting it to be from her sweet talking lover. Once again she was correct.

**Hands**

Looking up from her phone, she noticed she was already near their ally, the same one she was in this morning, entering it, she noticed a the same figure standing in the dark.

“Do I want to ask why?”

“Sure you do.”

Sighing, Dodobasu rolled her eyes. “Why my hands? They’re annoyingly small.”

Yoga moved from her spot leaning against the wall, and reached out for both of the younger girl’s hands, holding them in her own warmer hands. “By themselves they are cold, but when in my own they are soft and warm.”

The shorter of the two wanted to roll her eyes at the confession, but chose not too. feeling herself being tugged slightly, she moved forward, allowing herself to lean against the Queen.

“You’re a giant cheeseball.”

“I knew you’d like my messages.”

“I never said I liked them.”

Yoga laughed. “Is that why you kept staring at your phone all day?”

“How did you-”

“I didn’t you just told me.”

Pulling away with an angry blush, Dodobasu tried to turn around and leave. Not in the mood for being teased by her girlfriend. “Not so fast.” Yoga laughed again, this time hugging her from behind.

“You’re annoying!”

“But I love you.”

Hearing those words, she froze up.

“What?”

“I’m not repeating myself. You should of been listening.” Yoga teased, releasing the younger girl, and beginning to walk off. A few moments later, she heard frantic footsteps after her.

“No, you have to say it again.”

“Do I now?”

“You do!”

Yoga felt her hand being grabbed, and intertwined by the small girl’s own. “You haven’t said it back yet you know.”

“Cause its embarrassing.”


	2. Impatient

“Dismissed.” Antonio announced, her firm voice echoing through the club-room. She watched as everyone began to file out of the room, and waited for her second in command to try and leave as well. “Not you, Kobii..” She said last minute.

Kobii was standing before the door, one foot was out the door, but upon hearing Antonio’s command, she took a step back. Already having a feeling where this could be going, she took a deep breath.

“Lock the door.”

Kobii nervously reached for the door, closing it slowly, her last chance for escaping getting smaller and smaller. Finally the door clicked closed, followed by the sound of lock echoed through the quiet room.

Turning around, Kobii gasped in surprise, as she was pushed roughly against the door, her Leader’s arms blocking any path for the plotting woman to escape. She didn’t even hear Antonio approach her. Antonio’s fierce glare directed at her for once, it rarely happened now a days, but when it did happen, it never failed to make Kobii’s blood freeze.

“What were you thinking?” She snarled, bringing her face a few inches from Kobii’s own. When she received no answer, Antonio roughly grabbed her face. “I asked you a question!”

Kobii avoided eye contact, the pressure on her face making it near painful to try and respond. “You were taking so long to do anything-ah.” She groaned in discomfort, as Antonio’s grip increased.

“And you have the right to start something? Even after my orders to wait?” Antonio asked. “I asked you especially to remain patient, but it seems like I was asking too much.” The Gekioko Teppen hissed, releasing Kobii’s face.

By now her lips were just barely on the other woman’s, purposely never closing the gap. She was testing to see how long Kobii could hold out. When she noticed Kobii moving forward, Toni moved away, a wide smirk on her face. “Not so fast.” 

A small whine left Kobii’s mouth as she was denied the kiss, but she immediately shut her mouth, not wanting to give into Antonio, but it was too late. She was heard.

Antonio leaned forward, her lips now brushing against Kobii’s ear, her breath hitting it. “You don’t have to worry about being heard, if anything I want to hear you.” She growled before tugging it in between her teeth. The gasp she got in return only spurning her on. “You like this don’t you, being denied.”

The second in command shook her head, she didn’t want it to go down like this. She was hoping to apologize, and hopefully get away unscratched. But the voice Antonio was using on her made her believe that wasn’t going to happen. “No.” She whispers.

“I can hear it you know, the lie in your voice. You’re enjoying this, just as much as I am.” The Teppen hummed, trailing a hand down the front of Kobii’s nurse uniform. Her hand traveling all the way to the swell of her breast, palming it slightly, taking in the surprised gasp she was rewarded with. “You did it for this right? For my attention. I’ll give it to you.”

Kobii’s eyes widened, as the front of her uniform suddenly got looser, the sound of the zipper being tugged caused her to struggle a bit. “Stay still.” Anotonio warned, flicking her eyes up to Kobii’s.

Nodding, Kobii kept still, waiting for the zipping to be finished. She could hear Toni mumbling to herself, about being able to follow this order, but not others. It made her face warm up in embarrassment. 

I’m not surprised you’re not wearing anything under this.” Antonio tsked, looking at the very suggestive underwear that her second in command was wearing. It was very….daring if she was to voice publicly. “Anything for more attention huh?”

“That’s not true!”

“You have to right to say that, I’ve known you since Junior High.” She interrupted, tugging the outer uniform, making it drop off of Kobii’s body, she took a step back, and motioned for the other woman to follow her.

Once in the middle of the room, Kobii began to fidget a bit. Antonio was simply just staring her down, as if a fine piece of meat up for grabs. For once she wasn’t the predator, she was the prey. Swallowing, she waited for her Teppen to say something to her her, anything to ease how nervous she was growing.

Antonio noticed how tense the other woman was, and smiled. She began pacing around her, a hand reaching out to occasionally brush against her, taking in the small moans she’d receive from the touches.

‘So sensitive.’

Done circling around the fidgeting woman, Toni retreated to her throne, and sat, a self satisfied grin on her face. “Come.” She motioned Kobii over to her, making sure to pat her lap. “You want my attention, so I’ll give it to you.” She spoke once again, once Kobii was in front of her, pulling her onto her lap.

Kobii’s embarrassment only seemed to grow, as she looked down at Antonio, now sitting in her lap like a pet. “Toni-” She tried to speak, but was silenced, as a hand on her neck pulled her down into a rough, bruising kiss. Whatever she was going to say was quickly forgotten, as she returned the kiss.

It’s been so long since she last kissed the other woman, and half the time they were never returned. Not like this. The kiss broke a moment later, and as Kobii tried to say something again, in place of words, another breathy moan left her mouth.

Antonio took it upon herself to shut the other woman up, by placing kisses on her neck, occasionally placing a few bites. Latching onto her pulse, she began to suck on the pale white skin, making sure to leave a dark red mark for all to see. Kobii’s hands found themselves clinging onto Toni’s shoulders’s squeezing down on them.

Her fingers began digging a moment later, her hips grinding slightly against Toni’s lap, she was beyond caring at this point, she just wanted to get off. “So needy.” Antonio chuckled, pulling away and watching with sadistic pleasure at how much Kobii needed her touch.

“Please.” Kobii whispered, closing her eyes, as she rolled her hips again, she was beginning to ache for the other woman. She moaned, when she felt both of Toni’s hands cup her breast, she was hoping that the other woman would remove the bra, but much to her displeasure, that didn’t happen.

Instead Antonio just began rubbing her thumbs over the harden peaks, the small stimulation getting stronger over the passing moment, each stroke causing the heat between her legs to grow.

Toni moved back to Kobii’s neck, resuming her marking of the pale skin before her, the combination of her kissing and marking her skin, along with the rough strokes of her thumbs over the shivering woman’s nipples, she suspected it wouldn’t take too long for Kobii to reach her peak.

That is if she allowed it.

“Close…I’m getting close.”

After those words were uttered, Antonio stopped all her actions, sitting back and smirking. Kobii felt as if a bucket of cold water was just dropped on her body, as she clung to her Teppen. “Please, don’t stop. Please.” She began to beg, tears pooling up in her eyes. She was sitting on the edge of her climax, and Antonio knew this.

“How would letting you cum solve anything?” She asked, extending her hand out to stroke her second in command’s face, there was now a slight sheen of sweat on her face, from being worked up so much. “Giving you pleasure after what you did. I’d rather watch you take care of yourself.”

Those words stuck Kobii hard, she was desperate, her need to climax making it hard for her to think properly. Her grip on Antonio increased a bit more, as she tried to kiss up to the older woman. “Please. Anything, I’ll do anything.” She begged.

Seeing that her second in command’s resolve was weakening, the Teppen grinned. “I’ll hold that to you.” She purred, her hands now resting on her hips. “I’ll do you this favor just once, don’t disappoint me.”

Kobii left a moment of joy, before a hand slipped past her panties, the warmth and wetness caused Antonio  to exhale, pleased at how well she affected the woman on her lap. She felt her chest swell with pride and self satisfaction.

The pleasure-filled Kobii barely had time to registered what was going to happen, before it actually occurred, two fingers were now inside her, and her mouth dropped, a silent scream leaving her mouth.

The feeling of Kobii clenching down on her, only pleased Toni more, as she began roughly thrusting into the other woman, Kobii was now had her whole body clinging to her, her mouth beside her ear, as she moaned out her name, only coaxing her Teppen on.

“Fast-er.” She moaned, biting her lip, as she wish was fulfilled. Her peak was approaching at a faster rate than before, this time she was sure of herself that she was going to climax.

A sudden flick of the clit, and Kobii screamed. She clenched down on Toni’s fingers, halting any and all movements, as she bucked wildly on her lap. Her climax hit her hard.

Antonio’s ear rang a bit from the volume of Kobii’s scream in her ear, but it was worth it, seeing such a sight, and evoking such a reaction from the other woman. 

When she finally came down from her high, Kobii slumped against the older woman, her grip loosing a bit, but never really breaking. Toni removed her fingers, and lazily wrapped an arm around Kobii’s waist.

A moment passed, and Kobii struggled to catch her breath. “I’m sorry.” She exhaled, burying her face in Toni’s uniform. 

Antonio’s mind was telling her not to forgive the woman, not to trust her, but her heart was arguing otherwise against those thoughts. No matter how many times Kobii was willing to betray her, she’d never stop caring for her.

“I know.


	3. Lunch

When Magic agreed to a spontaneous date invitation from Bakamono, she didn’t expect to be waiting 10 mins of the roof. She was starting to get a bit impatient,and also hungry. But Bakamono made her promise not to leave, or eat anything before rushing off to do god knows what.

Sighing, Magic decided to spend her time looking over Majijo. How Bakamono got permission to be up here from Salt, she’ll never know. Her stomach growled, and she raised her hand to pat it. “I’ll give her another 5 minutes.”

Just as those words left her mouth, the door to the roof opened, along with Bakamono humming some catchy song. It sounded familiar, but she couldn’t remember who sang it. But she remembered the part of the group’s name, Something48.

Shrugging, she turned around, and saw the untamed yankee lugging something in her arms, it looked like- “Did you steal that from Team Hinabe?” Magic questioned, an amused look on her face. She couldn’t help but smile.

“I didn’t steal anything. I borrowed it.” Bakamono replied, like it was a better response. Placing the pot down, she switched it on, before running back down stairs.

Allowing curiosity to get the better of her, Magic waltzed over the the pot, and lifted the lid off, a bit of steamed blocked her vision, but the smell of the food hit her, and it smelt amazing, causing her stomach to growl.

Carrying two cushions, Bakamono saw Magic hovering over the pot of nearly done food. “Don’t touch it yet, it’s not done.” She requested, before dropping their seats on the ground. Rummaging through her pockets, she pulled out the necessary utensils to eat.

Magic noticed there was only one set. “You only brought one set? How are we both going to eat?” She questioned her girlfriend. It felt a bit wierd to think of Bakamono as her girlfriend, since they’ve only been dating for two weeks now.

“Oh, I was thinking we could share.” She beamed, wagging her eyebrows at Magic, enjoying the blush that spread on her cheeks. “Unless you don’t want to-” Bakamono started to retreat, she wouldn’t make Magic do anything she didn’t want to, it was against her code of honor.

“No- No it’s fine. I’m hungry anyway.” Magic mumbled, grabbing a cushion, she sat on it, and waited for Bakamono to follow suit. Just not so close to her, which in turn surprised Magic again. “Why are you so close.” She asked, already guessing what the answer was going to be.

“So we can share! Here hold this, I gotta check on the meat.” Bakamono excitedly, passed the dish to Magic, who simply watched the pup-like girl. “It’s done!”

Nodding, the trickster leaned back, and let Bakamono do all the work, she is the one who called her up here anyway. If she was gonna do all the work, she wasn’t going to stop her. Going the extra mile, Bakamono lifted a piece, and blew on it, before offering it to Magic. “Here.”

Not expecting to be fed, Magic opened her mouth and accepted the food. Chewing on it, she noticed she was being watched. “What?”

“Is it good?”

“Yes.”

The pup exhaled in relief, before taking a piece for herself, not even caring it was an indirect kiss from Magic. “This was worth all the work.” She sighed happily, before eating another piece. “Definitely worth it.”

Unable to stop another smile from spreading on her face, Magic leaned a bit closer, allowing her head to come to a rest on Bakamono’s shoulder. “Save some for me, you practically staved me out here.” She joked, before accepting another bite.

As if feeling offended by such words, Bakamono tilted her head to face Magic. “I didn’t starve you.”

“You almost did.”

“Did not-”

“Shush.” Magic whispered, pressing her finger to the pup’s lips, gasping softly, when Bakamono kissed her finger instead. Wearing a smug grin at the reaction she got, the pup returned to their lunch, making sure to give Magic all her favorites to keep her happy.

“So, how was lunch?” She asked, once the pot was empty. The two were now lazing around, feeling ab it sluggish from the eating they did a few minutes prior.

“It was okay.” Magic replied, knowing that’s not what Bakamono wanted to hear. Feeling her stomach get poked, she giggled, before turning to face her fellow Queen. “Fine it was wonderful,” She continued, before leaning forward, placing a kiss on Bakamono’s cheek. “Thank you.”

Smiling happily, Bakamono wrapped an arm around Magic, bringing her closer to her own body. “Anything for Magic.”


	4. Stubborn

“Salt.” Otabe coaxed gently, hating the fact she had to wake up her leader, but school was over, and students have up to an hour to leave before the police come and ‘force’ them off school grounds.

Crinkling her face, Salt turned away from Otabe. “Mhm leave me alone.”

Sighing, she tried again, she knew how stubborn Salt could be when it came to waking up, but she can yell at her later, they needed to leave in the next 15 minutes.  Otabe looked at her watch, and sighed again, “Salt, come on wake up.”

“Seriously leave me alone.” Salt huffed, seriously irritated at being bothered, she was actually having a nice dream, until Otabe came and bothered her. She was actually tempted to hit her. “Don’t make me hurt you, Otabe.”

Not surprised at the threat, Otabe rolled her eyes. “We have less than 15 minutes to get out of here, now we can do this the easy way or the hard way, Salt.”

Seeing no actions to get up, or even bother to answer her, Otabe shook her head. Hooking her arms, she slipped them under Salt’s curled frame, and tugged her upward, now carrying the unruly Teppen. “I told you its time to go.”

Salt silently shot daggers at Otabe, but otherwise said nothing. Accepting the fact that Salt was going to remain silent the way out of the school, Otabe shrugged.  She thought it would be easy sailing until she got to the door, noting it was closed.

“Mind opening the door, my hands are kinda full.”

“Figure it out yourself.” Salt huffed, settling in Otabe’s arms, making it harder for the second in command to carry her. But much to the Teppen’s surprise, Otabe managed to balance her very well, even going far enough to hold her up with one hand, and open the door.

Going down the stairs was a bit of a challenge as well, as Otabe couldn’t see the steps, a bit of sweat was beading up on her forehead, and Salt noticed. She still didn’t say anything. Salt was curious is she could make it all the way to front yard.

As the two continued out of the building, lingering students could be heard whispering about them. A quick glance from Salt immediately shut them up, as the hid themselves from her gaze. “Pests.” She whispered, causing Otabe to look down at her.

“You know how girls their age love to gossip.” She joked, before returning her gaze on the hallways. Otabe was starting to feel a mild strain in her arms, but she was determined to get them out of here, so she could go home, and sleep. Maybe after a quick shower.

Feeling Salt shift again, Otabe flicked her gaze down, this Salt seemed to be a bit more complaint with her free ride out of school, as her head was now resting on Otabe’s shoulder, with her eyes closed. A small exhale left her mouth, and the second in command couldn’t help but find it cute.

Shaking her head, Otabe looked up once again, a small frown on her face, as she realized the entrance was coming up after this turn. Slowing down a bit, she figured she may as well enjoy the small amount of time she had Salt to herself.

Finally stepping into the yard, she stopped.

“We’re outside of the school.” She announced.

Opening her eyes, Salt saw the yard, looking up at Otabe she smiled. “Indeed. We are.”


	5. Bite

She was up to something.

Magic could tell from the satisfied grin on Yoga’s face. Her girlfriend was planning something, but she didn’t know what. “What are you grinning about?” She finally asked, unable to handle not being in the loop.

“Hmm? Oh nothing.”

That only made Magic more irritated. “Liar, tell me or I’ll make you tell me.” She threatened, taking a step closer to the taller girl. Once she was close enough, she raised her hand to poke Yoga’s chest in a threatening manner. “Well? Are you going to tell me?”

“Nope.” The amusement was evident in Yoga’s voice, as she watched Magic nearly turn red with anger.

“Why not!”

“Cause like I said. It’s nothing.” The taller of the two sang, gently grabbing Magic’s hand and intertwining their fingers together. “You get angy so easily. IT can’t be good for your health.”

“Its your fault.” Magic mumbled, feeling her face warm up, a familiar feeling of being tricked washing over her. Yoga;s hand was making sure she couldn’t back away, as she face got closer. “We can’t-”

“We can.” Yoga encouraged, before sealing their lips together. Just like any other time, Magic was left breathless with a single kiss, and she hated it. Any form of protest died in her throat, and was replaced with a low moan.

“Seriously, anyone could walk in-” Another kiss. “Yoga!” And another one. “I hate you.”

Yoga chucked, as her kissed started trailing down Magic’s jaw. “You don’t mean that, else you would of pushed me away by now. You like this don’t you?”

Magic couldn’t help but roll her eyes, when did her girlfriend get this cocky. If she wasn’t in love with this idiot, she would of socked her in the jaw by now. Feeling a light suction on her neck, she bit back a gasp. “Hey- I never said you could leave marks.” Magic started to complain again, her free hand weakly landing on the back on Yoga’s head, her fingers tangling in her raven locks.

Finally pulling away from the flushed skin, Yoga admired her handiwork. “I was right, you do look good in red.” The quiet Queen backed away before her girlfriend came back to her senses and decided to murder here.

Raising a hand to touch where Yoga’s mouth just, she went from a mild shock, to embarrassment, and right back to anger. Watching the change, Yoga started to silently walk towards the door, her intentions were that of a tactical retreat. As she passed through the door she head footsteps right behind her.

“You’ve got some nerve doing this, and then trying to run away! Get back here!”

Yoga broke into a full on dash, laughter escaping her mouth, as she quickly turned down the empty halls of Majijo, she didn’t know have to look back to know her pissed off girlfriend was behind her, promises of murder being tossed her way.

Was it worth it?

Of course.


	6. Untitled

“I didn’t need help back there.”

Upon hearing those words, Magic had to hold back the urge to punch Yoga right then and there. Instead, she scoffed. “You’re kidding me? You were already on the ground by the time I jumped in.”

Yoga was silent, Magic was right and she hated it. “They got a lucky shot.” She tried to defend what was left of her wounded pride. Instead of another scoff, Magic too was uncharacteristically quiet as well. “Magic?”

“What were you thinking?” She asked, voice barely above a whisper. Before Yoga could ask what she meant, she turned sharply to face the taller female. “It’s dangerous to be alone, and yet you-”

“I’m not sorry.” Yoga replied. She meant it too. “We can’t always be scared of walking places, I know what’s going on, and honestly…I’m scared too.” She reached out and placed a hand on Magic’s shoulder. “But we have to be strong, its- its what Salt would of wanted.”

Magic shook her head, refusing to look up at Yoga. She didn’t want to be seen like this, while she was at her breaking point. Her mind was still racing, think what if it hadn’t been Yabakune? What if she hadn’t caught up to Yoga? What if someone took advantage of them all living in different areas of the town. “You’re so stupid.”

Yoga smiled weakly. “I know.” She allowed her hand to drop from her shoulder and instead inter-weaved their fingers together. “Let’s get you home.” She tugged softly, coaxing Magic to walk. “Do you hate me for my actions?”

Silence.

“No.”

“Good.”

“You’re still stupid.” Magic sniffled.

Yoga laughed. “Aren’t we all? I wish we weren’t in this mess.” She sighed a moment later, gently squeezing Magic’s hand. While the walk was a bit more enjoyable than walking alone, the quiet Queen was still on the look out, if anything looked remotely suspicious, she would tell the other. “Have you been changing your route every other day?”

‘Of course I have. Magic huffed, her crying moment having long past, and was just simply enjoying Yoga’s company. “Cut through here.” She motioned with her head. The fact that Magic lived alone was bothering Yoga a lot. The wait in the elevator made up her mind, especially with Magic breaking down like that.

“I think I’ll be staying here, if you don’t mind.”

Magic turned and looked at Yoga. “Really?”

“If you don’t mind.”

“I can’t cook you know.”

“Well good thing for you, I can.”

Magic snorted at that. “Really? You can cook? I gotta see this.”

Yoga smiled as Magic was returning back to herself. “Just point me to the kitchen and be amazed.” She boasted, kicking off her shoes and following after the lively trickster.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Implied self harm

It was like clockwork for the two of us, we’d be together, one of us would initiate a kiss, and one thing leads to another, and we’re in her bedroom. We’d continue in there as well, only for Magic to stop. She always stopped here, the way she when she stopped to catch her breath, it never failed to make my heart soar.

I love her.

She loves me.

We didn’t have to say it often, it was obvious from the looks we gave each other, the smiles we shared. But I could tell she was hiding something from me, I would never push her to tell me, for she was hiding it for a reason, when she felt comfortable enough to tell me, she would have all of my attention.

“Here.” She would whisper, even her voice seemed to change at this time, like she was softer, not the same hot head she was at school. Gentler, more calm, and if dared to Yoga dared to think, fragile.

Yoga took the customary black cloth and wrapped it around her eyes, but not before going in for another kiss. She trusted Magic, she trusted her with her life, knowing that even while impaired, she would never hurt her. The moment her arms fell to her side, she could feel Magic’s lips all over her face: Cheeks, forehead, lips, and even her nose. Yoga couldn’t help but crack a smile at how cute she was being. As she started to relax, Magic’s kisses started to head south, just under her neck, one of her hot spots.

Feeling her girlfriend stop and suck rat any and every spot she could, caused Yoga’s breath to labor. Reaching blindly in front of her, she gripped the bottom of her uniform. Magic paused for a moment, only to return back to Yoga’s lips.

While distracted, Yoga didn’t realize her uniform was being pulled up, until Magic pulled back and pulled the top over her head. Even though she couldn’t see Magic, she could tell she was staring at her body, a wave a warmth covered her body, but never once did she make the motion to hide her body.

“You’re so beautiful.” She finally breathed, reaching out to touch Yoga’s face, she lightly rubbed her thumb over her cheek. Tilting her head, Yoga placed a kiss on the inside of her palm. Silently requesting for her to continue. Nodding even though she couldn’t be seen, Magic continued with the flow she previously had.

Feeling a pair of arms wrap around her torso, Yoga soon felt her bra come loose. The warmth from before increasing, as the cloth was removed, and most likely tossed away, not to be seen for the rest of the night. She could tell, just from the labored breathing from in front of her, Magic was holding back, for what reasons? She didn’t know. “You don’t have to hold back, I trust you.”

“I know.” That was the only reply she got, before the first touch came. Magic’s hands were softer than she could last remember, maybe it’s been a while. Yoga could barely think, between biting her lip to hold back moans. “Like that?” She could hear Magic’s grin. Cocky as ever.

“Could be better.” She taunted back, only to be punished with a pinch, she should’ve know better, but at the same time, she wanted this just as badly as Magic. Without a warning, she left something warm and moist wrap around her left breast, her teeth tugging at her sensitive nipple, while a hand cupped the other, rolling and pinching its twin.

Yoga couldn’t hold back her moans from spilling, Magic always knew how to keep her on her toes. Based on the sounds leaving her mouth, it wouldn’t take much stimulation to get her off.

With her free hand, Magic allowed it to trail down Yoga’s flat stomach, even lightly scratching her way down, getting the other woman to arch at the action. A wide grin broke out against Yoga’s breast, one that even in her current state, could tell was there. Reaching the top of Yoga’s skirt, she slid her hand over to the zipper, and began tugging it down. 

Once it was loose, she sat back to see Yoga’s current state, the way her chest was rising and falling as she tried to catch her breath, caused Magic chest to puff out with pride, she was the only one allowed to see her like this, allowed to do this to her.

Sitting all the way back, Magic hooked both her index fingers under the loosened skirt and tugged it off, along with her, Yoga’s underwear, she wouldn’t be needing it anyway. Feeling the last of her clothes being removed, Yoga started to shift nervously. She already knew how aroused she was, and the fact that she didn’t know where Magic was looking made her hotter. “Hurry up.” She whined.

Magic always enjoyed seeing Yoga like this, squirming and defenseless. It gave her the power high she always craved. Spreading the quiet Queen’s legs, the trickster settled herself between her legs. She could hear Yoga’s gasp, as her own breath hit her moistened center. 

By the first lick, Yoga was already arching off the bed, her hands clawing at the bedding beneath her. Another lazy lick, followed the first, she was teasing the woman under her, wanting to see how long until she begged for her release.

It didn’t take long, as Yoga groaned her name, followed by a few curses for her to hurry up. Wrapping her lips around her clit, she allowed two of her fingers to take the place of where her tongue was previously teasing. The pleased gasp that left Yoga’s mouth made all of this worth it. 

Magic watched in sadistic glee, as her girlfriend tried to keep pace with her, but the fact she couldn’t see her was making it hard to do so. Speeding her thrusts up, she wanted to hear Yoga scream.

And scream she did.

Tensing up, Yoga finally got what she was craving. Her climax was prolonged, as Magic kept her fingers moving inside, she long back up to watch Yoga as she bucked and arched wildly. Seeing that she was coming down from her high, she moved her body beside her panting frame, pressing kisses where she deemed fit.

Yoga groaned again, as she felt the fingers that took her to paradise slip out of her body. Her groan was covered by Magic’s lips, as she melted into the kiss. It was always nice to be welcomed back with a kiss. But it was Yoga’s turn, as she pushed herself off the bed, and into a sitting position. 

No matter how much she wanted to peel this cloth off, she respected Magic’s request. Feeling Magic shift as well, she sat back so that her back was against the head of the bed. A moment later, Magic was on her lap, her hands guiding her own to her body.

Yoga was to strip her girlfriend by pure memory, it always seemed like a game, the small giggles she’d get when she overestimated the distance of where Magic’s top ended, and her skirt started. At least this time, there was one less layer, no jacket to fight with. 

A kiss was pressed to her temple, not even a few seconds in, and she was already struggling. Taking pity on her girlfriend, Magic decided to be helpful this time, she had one last thing in store for Yoga, if she was willing to be patient for it.

Quicker than expected, Magic was sitting on Yoga’s lap, only in her underwear. Leaning up for another kiss, she tangled a hand in those raven locks he loved so much, and as it ended, she tugged on the blindfold, removing it.

Yoga blinked, her eyes trying to adjust to the room, as the only light in the room was the sunset pouring in from the blinds. She could see Magic, blushing and avoiding eye contact with her, this was the first time she’s ever seen Magic without her uniform. She could tell why now. 

All along her body, there were marks, cuts from the looks of some of them. Some were longer than others, looking up at Magic, she waited to see if she was going to say anything.

“I never wanted to show anyone, but I felt like it was unfair. You always show yourself to me, and you’re perfect. Then there’s me, scarred and ugly.” Magic laughed at herself, trying her best not to cry, she hated her body, she hated what she did to herself, she was always so angry when she was younger, and now her body was ruined.

Yoga was speechless, she didn’t expect to find out what Magic inflicted most of these herself. Expecting a tale of having been in many fights, but now that she thought about it, it made lots of sense. “You’re not ugly.” She finally spoke up, making sure that Magic was looking at her. 

“Far from it. You’re beautiful. Thank you for showing me.”She smiled.

Magic’s lower lip quivered, as her hair hide her face. She was overwhelmed by being so easily accepted by the one she loved the most. Carefully, Yoga flipped them over, so that she was on top, she wanted to see all of Magic, every mark and scar, to imprint this unique beauty into her mind. Leaning down, she kissed the first scar, that started just a little under her collarbone. The small gasp she got told her that her plan was going to work.

She was going to make her girlfriend feel like a goddess that she is. Make her feel loved, and protected. “You’re perfect.” She would repeat between kisses, the reactions were getting stronger, she could feel her girlfriend’s nails digging into her back. 

Yoga was determined to kiss ever mark, and was going to do so. She wasn’t sure how long she’s been at it, but by the time she kissed and praised the last one, Magic was hyper sensitive, eyes dilated from watching Yoga’s every action. Leaning back up, she stole the remaining breath away from her trickster, while at the same time entering her with a single digit.

Magic couldn’t hold back, her tears started to flow from her face, she never felt so free in her life. Only one other knew about her scars, her older sister, but she couldn’t do anything more than hug and comfort her. Magic needed this, a lovers touch to feel better about herself. She didn’t remember reaching her peak, but when she came too, she was being embraced by the other woman, her face resting on her chest.

“Thank you.” Magic whispered, cuddling closer. She didn’t have to specify what she was thankful for, it was understood between the two of them. Yoga simply hummed, pressing a kiss to her forehead, as she drifted off. 


	8. Chapter 8

**_Beep Beep Beep_ **

_What is that sound?_

_**Beep Beep Be-Beep Beep** _

_It’s so fucking annoying._

Slowly opening her eyes, the sleeping woman was temporarily blinded. Her eyes cringed at the bright white before her, raising her arm, she shielded her eyes from the harsh lights. Immediately a moment later, she felt a searing pair coarse though her head.

_Damn beeping sound gave me a headache._

One sure she could safely look at her surroundings, she placed her arm down. As she took her in her surrounds, she became aware of where she was. In a hospital room, and that irritable beeping sound was coming from her heart monitor.

But why was she set up to one? Did something happen to her? The last ting she remembered was her intense stare off with a dangerous Chinese man. Then everything went dark,

_They tried to kill me- Fuck!_

Trying to sit up, she felt another surge of pain, right as a nurse was coming to check on her. The nurse noticed that she was awake, and immediately ran to the phone to summon a Doctor. Tears started to well up in Yoga’s eyes, the pain was getting unbearable, all she could hear was more voices, before she blanked out again. 

 

* * *

 

“Do you think she’ll wake up soon?”

“Be patient, Magic.”

“All I’ve been doing is waiting, she’s been asleep for nearly another week after waking up last Friday!”

The sound of a screeching chair, caused the sleeping woman to stir. The three visitors to look at Yoga. She settled down again, her breaths deep, a clear sigh she was breathing. But it wasn’t enough for Magic, she wanted Yoga to wake up, and tell her everything was going to be okay.

If she could, she would still be crying, but the majority of her tears were shed the day Yoga disappeared, and the day her body was found in critical condition. Approaching her girlfriend, she gently smoothed out her hair. Even with being her current state, she still looked beautiful.

Noticing that Magic was done talking, Otabe motioned for her and Sakura to leave the room. “Call if she wakes up.” She called over her shoulder. She didn’t want to sound cold, but it didn’t help that she hasn’t gotten any sleep over this, the idea of losing another friend, due to this chaos was starting to take it’s toll on Otabe’s body.

Feeling an arm on her waist, she looked over at Sakura. Nothing had to be said, and Otabe was grateful for the support.

Going back for the chair she was previously occupying, Magic sat down next to Yoga’s sleeping form, her hand reaching out to hold the healing Queen’s own. “I wish you’d wake up. It’s just me and you.” Magic silently plead.

Nothing.

Nothing but the heart monitor that occasionally chirped.

“Do you know how worried everyone was, how scared everyone was that you might have-” She couldn’t finish her words, thoughts of what could of been. “I still have your text, always looking at it, while cursing your name. Why are you so stupid? Why do you have to try and be a hero?”

Magic squeezed her hand, pausing again to catch her breath. Her mild rant was getting her riled up. “You know what scared me the most? The last part of your text. You’ve- You’ve never said that you loved me before, and I almost lost you before I could say it back!”

The heart monitor started to pick up slightly.

“You selfish asshole! You almost left before I could say it back!”

Faster, and faster, the monitor picked up Yoga’s pace, this time her eyes slowly opening. She could faintly hear Magic, along with a warm hand on top of her pale one.

“I love you, Anna. Please wake up.” Magic buried, her face into the sheets of the bed, she finally said it back, but with her luck, Yoga probably didn’t hear any of it.

Then it happened.

The hand she was holding squeezed back. Magic nearly gave herself whiplash, at the speed her head snapped up. There, laying before her, was a very much alive, and awake Yoga, smiling up to her.

Feeling tears well up in her eyes, Magic squeezed back. 

“You fucking asshole.”

Her tears finally fell, this time not of sadness and grief.

They were tears of happiness.


	9. Hypocrite

Magic skipping school, because she can’t bring herself to get out of bed. Yoga’s jacket wrapped around her body. She left it Magic’s place to be washed, but she never came to get it. Always looking at her screen, the messages she had from Yoga. Smiling at herself, as she re-reads the old messages.

Her heart skipping a beat as reads the text, that lead to Yoga calling her out. That was day she asked her out, it briefly warms her heart, at the memory of Yoga stuttering out her request.

The texts after that are more emotional for her, as she reads some of them about hanging out at either of their places. Usually it was Yoga asking to come over, she knew that her girlfriend was lonely, being the only daughter in her family.

As she continues scrolling through the messages, the dates also pass by, and memories of what happened of those days. She pauses again, it was the day they first held hands. Then it was the day they first shared a kiss, both of them blushing and breathless, goofy smiles on their faces.

**_I have something I need to tell you, can I come over?_ **

**_You don’t even have to ask._ **

This lead to the first time hey exchanged the words, most long to hear form their loved ones. “I love you.” Yoga looked as if she ran the whole way to Magic’s place, and knowing the tall goofball, she probably did. Not even a second after opening the door, she just blurted the words out.

Magic didn’t even have time to register the words, before she said it again. This time grabbing her hands. “I love you. I love you, Yuria.”

She remembered sobbing into Yoga’s shoulder at the words, being held bu the taller girl. She was emotionally caught off guard, and it took hear 30 mins to calm down, before she finally said it back.

Yoga had a gentle smile on her face, the one Magic’ grew to love. “I know.” She replied before pressing a kiss to her forehead.

Shaking her head, Magic got to this month’s texts, they still head love, but also expressed concern. Warnings for her to be careful, one night of Salt’s murder, neither of them were able to sleep, so they ended up talking to each other all night, Yoga expressing that she wasn’t sure if she could handle if anything ever happened to Magic, she made her promise to be careful.

Magic wises she had done the same, maybe Yoga would of been here today. To hold her, and tell her everything was going to be okay. She finally made it to the last message Yoga sent to her, it was the day she decided to play hero.

**_Yuria, I’m about to do something stupid. Don’t come after me. If everything goes as planned I’ll see you at your place. I love you. - Annin_ **

Wiping her eyes, Magic wished she had gone after her. Even if they had both died, she would of been with one she loved the most.

“Hypocrite.”


	10. Untitled

Magic was pissed, how she allowed herself to get in this position baffled herself. But she was now pinned under Yoga, who had an uncharacteristic smirk on her lips. The sight of her obvious amusement, caused a growl to roll off her chest. “Wipe that ugly grin off your face.”

Yoga raised a brow, amazed that even with her current position, Magic was still trying to bark orders at her. “Or what? You’ll hit me?” She taunted, teasingly getting in Magic’s face. “I think we both know what happened when you tried that.” She chuckled at the blush covering the other Queen’s face.

Glaring up at Yoga, she had a few more choice words to say to her, but found herself unable too, as a pair of lips covered her own. They were warm and soft, Magic hated them so much. She couldn’t help but groan as Yoga bit down on her lower lip, before sucking on it. “I hate you.” Magic hissed between their lip lock, the hands that were once gripping onto Yoga’s shoulders, were now lose, barely having any fight left in her. She hated how powerless Yoga made her feel.

“Keep telling yourself that.” Yoga snickered, trailing kisses down her jaw. Occasionally stopping to leave a few carefully placed marks on the other’s skin, they were places that could be hidden, but at the end of the day, Magic will see them again. A small reminder of gave her these marks. 

“Stop leaving marks, you know how hard it was to explain these to the pup?” Magic huffed again, trying to wiggle free, but gave up a moment later, she wasn’t going anywhere, so long as Yoga was on top of her. “When did you get this heavy?”

Yoga bit her for that rude remark. “I think you mean strong, I’m not heavy. Besides I think we both know you like being dominated every once in a while, am I right?” She inquired, as a hand began to pull down the beige jacket, exposing more skin.

“Shut up already,”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace!Bakamono being teased by Otabe
> 
> Also indirct kiss ahead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even tho Bakamono is Ace, she's still open to the thought of kissing, and other things, she just has to warm up to it. Some days she's for it, other days she's not. 
> 
> Everyone respects her choices, and even with teasing will never push pas her comfort zone.

Otabe often found herself mesmerized by Bakamono’s workout regiment. She always kept to it, religiously, as if skipping a day would be worse than death itself. If she couldn’t work out in the Rappappa room (as rare as that was) she would go all the way to the never used gym and workout there. Always wearing nothing but her undershirt, as she shed her jacket and uniform top. Otabe only knows this because she’s seen it in person.

Here she was again, soaked with with sweat, near silent grunts of effort, as she pushes herself, forcing out another another swift and powerful punch. Otabe couldn’t help but wince at the idea of anyone taking one of those. Since Sakura’s climb in power, no one has dared to attack them. Not that it would be any easier, everyone has been training harder since then.

Like a spell was broken, Bakamono stopped. Rolling her shoulders and starting on her other post-workout stretches , she turned around and nearly jumped out of her skin when she noticed that she wasn’t alone anymore. 

“O-Otabe-san!” 

Otabe couldn’t help but smile, she was always easy to sneak up on. “Hello, Pup.” She greeted, purposely using her nickname to further tease her. The way Bakamono would turn a cute pink, always amused Otabe. “Finished working out?” She asked, already knowing the answer, as she watched the now flustered Bakamono reach for her towel to wipe some of the sweat off of her face.

A simple hum was her answer, as she continued with her task. Once she felt a little less gross, she placed the towel on her neck, and started to search for her water-bottle, the one she was gifted by the other woman in the room. It had a simple design, light blue with cute paw prints on it, she loved it dearly since she got it as a birthday present from Otabe.

“Looking for this?” Otabe offered, the item she was searching for being held by the other woman, it looked a little less full than before, but it could just be the angle that it was being held at. Not bothering to dwell too much on that detail, she was just glad she didn't lose it.

“Yes, I almost thought it was missing again.” Bakamono laughed sheepishly, reaching for the bottle, her mouth feeling dry from the workout. “Thank you.” She mumbled, while going for the first gulp. The cool water felt so good, she couldn't help but down half the contents, with all the sweat she was covered in, she would need a lot to recover all the water she lost during her session. 

Otabe couldn’t help but chuckle. “You don’t have to thank me, besides I couldn’t help but steal a few sips while waiting for you to finish.” Hearing a choking sound, Otabe responded quickly, by taking the water from Bakamono. “What happened? Did the water go down the wrong pipe?” Concerned, Otabe started to rub her back.

“N-Nothing, you just- Did I hear you correctly? You drank from this?” The flushed skin was now a scarlet red, between nearly choking, and Otabe’s gentle touch, Bakamono thought she was going to die from embarrassment.

Otabe couldn’t help but laugh at this point, it didn’t take much time to realize what was going on. “You’re embarrassed over sharing an indirect kiss?” The weak sound she got as an answer was so precious. “You’re just too cute you know. Besides, “ Otabe couldn’t help but move her lips closer to Bakamono’s already scarlet ears. “Why have an indirect one, when you can have a direct one?” Before she could tease any further, Otabe found herself pushed away. “One of these days I’ll get that kiss, Pup.”

Bakamono simply glared half-heartedly. “Not if I kiss someone else.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“Maybe I will.”

Now it was Otabe’s turn to pout. “Now you’re the one playing unfair.”

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tea time with YogaTabe

For once, she could let her guard down. 

Allowing her shoulders to relax, she took a deep breath, just to let it go with ease. Escaping to her own room in this school was a better decision on her part, hardly anyone knew about this place, as most of the students were too lazy to go anywhere that wasn't their homeroom or the library.

Of the few that did know of this location, only two of them have ever bothered to come here. Salt visited twice during Sakura’s quick ascension, to check on her after her disappointing battle against that stupid kid. The other, Yoga was quite a frequenter, occasionally bring her own brew to share with Otabe. 

Something that Otabe always looked forward towards.

“It’s going to get cold if you don't start drinking it.” Yoga’s voice cut thru her thoughts, bringing her back to the tea room. “It’s better when hot.” She added, a small smile on her face, as she brought her own mug up to those soft lips of hers. Otabe couldn’t take her gaze off of those lips, she couldn’t help but wonder what the tea would taste like on Yoga’s lips. “Otabe?”

Shaking her head, and coughing to herself in hopes of hiding her flush, Otabe was quick to mimic her fellow Queen, except she took a small pause to inhale the earthy scent of the brew. It gave the usual aroma, but with a hint of a citrus-y undertone. Basking in the steam for a second longer, Otabe finally took her first sip, and to her surprise it was a pleasant mix.  “Where did you acquire this?” She couldn’t help but ask, savoring her next sip even with a full pot sitting between them to be enjoyed by both of them.

As if expecting the question, the taller of the two replied. “I can’t tell you, but I can take you there.” Yoga’s mysterious smile surfaced, one that didn’t show up often, but when it did the receiver was usually in for a pleasant surprise. “And before you speak, no it’s not a date.” The playful glint in her eyes, only causing Otabe to chuckle under her breath.

_ What a tease. _

Otabe couldn’t help the words that escaped her mouth, “You say that now, but I’m sure you’ll be saying otherwise by the end of the day.” Silently, she cursed to herself, while still gazing at Yoga, her usual cocky look on to mask the nervous flutters in her stomach. The raised eyebrow she got was a safe enough reaction.

Sighing, Yoga shook her head, amusement clear on her face. Taking another long sip, she left Otabe to squirm a bit on her cushion before finally speaking up. “Must you turn everything into a challenge?”

“It’s my nature.” Otabe replied as confidently as she could, the awkward tension she felt from her failed attempt at flirting? (Did that count as flirting? She didn’t know.)

“I suppose being brash and straightforward does have it’s advantages, doesn’t it?” Yoga used the opportunity to shift closer, making sure that Otabe’s attention was one hundred percent on her, as she moved her face closer. Otabe could smell the tea, and her previous thoughts coming back at full force.

For once her false bravado was going to crumble before her.

“Yoga?”

“You know, you’re cute like this.” 

Otabe scowled and turned away from the other girl, she could hear the chortles from behind her. Her ears were a bright red, almost rivaling her jacket. “You’re spending too much time around me.” She huffed.

“Are you complaining?”

Turning back to face Yoga, she simply smiled. “Never.”


	13. "Come over here and make me."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #1

_ In for three, out for five.   _ Yoga mentally reminded herself. Breathing correctly was the core of meditation, along with forgetting what was going on the outside world. At times of high stress, she would find herself, sitting for hours, thinking of nothing, and finding inner peace. All she truly needed at time was utter silence, her mat, and a few lit candles. While she was lacking the last one, she was making due with what alone time she had up here, after all she belonged up here just as much as the others. At least that what she told herself.

 

One person in particular would disagree with that statement.

 

The rough flutter of cards being shuffled cause Yoga to jump, she wasn't aware anyone had entered the room, as others tend to say something when they entered, whether she was meditating or not. Cracking and eye open and rolling her shoulders, she couldn’t help but release a nervous sigh when she noticed Magic setting up her table. “Do you mind keeping it down?” She tried to keep as much irritation out of her voice. Today really wasn't a day where she wanted to put up with anything.

 

As if sensing the bad mood, Magic couldn’t help but blink at the question. A mischievous gleam appearing in her eyes a second later. Her aura flashed a bit before she replied, the strain on Yoga’s face at the gesture was satisfying in its own way.. “Oh,I don’t mind at all.” The mocking tone only getting on Yoga’s nerves, the knowing smirk that stretched onto Magic’s face only fuel to the raging fire building within the silent Queen. “You could just go somewhere else if I’m a bother.” She stated like it was the most obvious solution.

 

“That won’t be happening.” Yoga tried to flash her own aura back, but it was weaker, they both noticed it, and it disheartened the silent Queen. Any other time she could usually pose a challenge, but she was a her weakest, and now Magic knew.

 

“Then I guess you’re out of luck then.” With that, Magic shuffled her cards again, this time showing off a bit. Knowing that the other Queen wasn’t even remotely a threat allowed her to relax a bit. “Besides your deep breathing is annoying.” It wasn’t a total lie, but when the room was this empty, it did annoy Magic a bit.

 

Raising an eyebrow at the statement, Yoga couldn’t help but be offended by it. “Excuse me?” While it was scarcely known, Yoga was just as much as a hot head as anyone else up here. It took a lot more to coax it out, but Magic? She could be a self proclaimed expert at doing so. “Wanna say that again?” Her aura grew a bit, but still wasn’t enough to warrant a second glance from the Trickster. The blatant disrespect was only making Yoga quietly seethe.

 

Both of them could feel the change in the room, once a quiet and serene area was now thick with tension. “Why do you always have to pick a fight?” Yoga couldn’t help but question aloud, her head was starting to pound with a headache. All she wanted was some peace and quiet, but instead she was stuck with  _ her. _

 

“I wasn’t aware this was a fight. But if it was, you would have been sprawled out on the floor by now. You are the weakest one among us after all.” Those few words managed to cut deep. Deeper than Yoga would want to admit. Sure she had her weaknesses, but so did everyone else.

 

“....Take that back.”

 

Finally looking up at the other Queen, she couldn’t help but to keep goading her on. “Come over here and make me.” Magic knew that Yoga wouldn’t back down from this challenge, everything was a game to her. Even when it came to wounding someone’s pride. “That is, unless you’re scared? I’d understand. Those weaklings down there flinch if I move too close to them. Why don’t you do us all a favor and take off that jacket and walk down those steps. You belong down there.”

 

Against her better judgement, Yoga stood. Hair swaying and blocking her face, she took slow, careful steps. Every muscle in her body screaming for her not to go, that this is just what Magic wanted. To humiliate her, berate her, to kiss her-

 

She barely had time to react, as Magic closed the remaining gap between them. Yoga was just hoping that be in her face would be enough, but this turn of events was too much. Willing her arms to move, she shoved Magic away. Disgust on her face, she was ready to scream.

 

“I wouldn’t scream if I were you.” Magic snickered as if reading her mind. She motioning towards the backroom. Yoga immediately paled at the idea of waking the sleeping beast on the other side of that door. “Now, you can either be a good girl and forget that ever happened. Or stay right here and let me do it again. I’ll give you three seconds to pick, before I decide for you. Not that you’ll disagree with whichever one I would pick for you.”

 

Much to surprise of both of them, Yoga took another step forward. Her aura flaring once again, this time strong enough to match Magic’s, the look of amusement on her face only made Yoga want to wipe it clean off her face.

 

She really didn’t know when to back down.


End file.
